Unexpected Affections
by Aurora Hargreaves
Summary: When Cain send Ciel and Alois invitations to stay at the Hargreaves Manor, they can't refuse. What happens to Sebatian and Claude when they are left alone upstairs? Please R&R SebastianxClaude...


**Sebastian:** Aurora, what fic idea did you come up with now? *looks you*

**Aurora:** A fic that's a Kuroshitsuji and Count Cain: Godchild crossover where Claude is your personal "dancer." *smiles as Claude walks in*

**Claude:** *Reads over the fic* Lorie, did you turn me into a pole dancer?

**Aurora:** Yeah, sorry sweetie, but you'll love it!

**Claude:** If you say so. Btw, Aurora doesn't own any of the characters except herself and Cassandra/Erika/Rosemary, and the plot idea.

**Sebastian:** *Reads the story over Claude's shoulder and watches his expression*

Unexpected Affections

Alois's P.O.V.

The thought just occurred to me that for some reason, I wanted to go and see Loretta Elmira, but the one person, who I know as Cain Christopher Hargreaves, is the one person who I despise, yet Ciel Phantomhive is a different story.

I just had a feeling that Lorie already belonged to Cain…the one thing that I didn't want to know the answer to. The truth is that I love Lorie, but Cain won't even let her out of his sight. To him, Lorie is his younger sister Aurora Hargreaves, and she is also his lover…no one knows about this except for Cassandra, their older sister a.k.a. my older sister Rosemary Trancy, Riff, their butler, their younger sister Mary Weather, Ciel, Sebastian, Claude, and myself.

I'm meeting Ciel Phantomhive and his demon butler Sebastian Michaelis at the Hargreaves Mansion in about ten minutes, since we all planned to spend the night there and have a sort-of reunion party, since we haven't seen each other in a while.

Now, I've just arrived at the front door, and Ciel just got there, with Riff and Lorie…I mean Aurora answering the door. Cain and Cassandra/Rosemary weren't too far behind.

Walking up to them, I smiled, yet I think Cain could see right through it, and Claude wasn't that far behind me with the luggage. I knew that Cain didn't want me around, but he would have to tolerate it if he wanted to keep Aurora/Lorie happy.

"Hello Cain, how are you?" I asked my voice dripping slightly with sarcasm

"I'm fine Alois, and you?" He replied in the same way.

"Just the same as you," I agreed, and that was when Lorie hugged me…

Cain's P.O.V.

Aurora had hugged that _brat _before I could stop her. I could see that Alois was smirking at me as he held my _Princess _close. Once he let Aurora go, she proceeded to squeeze the living daylights out of me!

"Aurora, I can't breathe, could you please let go of me Princess?" I asked as she hugged me even tighter, and I knew that Alois was fuming while he watched this. I had a feeling that he thought that Aurora belonged to me, and right now I wished that this was true, but sadly, it isn't…since I know that Aurora would just argue with me if I even said that, and that I should consider Alois's "feelings!"

Honestly, I think that Alois doesn't even have any feelings at all, even though he says that he's in love with Aurora…the one thing that I didn't want to hear from that blonde _brat_!

Aurora finally let go of me, and smiled. "Sorry Cain, but you know I can't help it," she answered, and I knew what that meant.

Alois was now glaring at me. "So, are we going inside, or are we just going to talk out here?" He asked as I nodded, and Riff, who was with Cassandra, and Mary Weather, met us at the door, since Ciel and Sebastian were already in the living room waiting for us.

I sighed, since I knew that this was going to be one heck of a day…

Ciel's P.O.V.

I knew that something was going on; because Cain can't tolerate Alois, no matter how nice he was…Cain was always overprotective of Aurora. The plot was just starting to thicken as we all met in the living room, and Riff brought the tea, with Sebastian, and Claude right behind him…with the sweets on the trays in hand.

I sighed, since I knew that today wasn't going to be much of a good thing. Except that Sebastian and Claude were getting along…huh, that's surprising, since they're usually at each other's throats. What in the heck did the atmosphere in this house do to them?

There was no reason that they would be acting like this, but we were in the Hargreaves mansion…anything could happen. Besides, Alois, Claude, Sebastian, and I outside of the family were the only ones that knew about the Hargreaves Family curse…

Cain was quite sociable today, even to Alois, which was odd; I just guess that he wanted to make Aurora happy, so he tried to get to know Alois a bit, and that's what we were all hoping for. Now, Sebastian, and Claude were another story altogether

. Yet their older sister Cassandra a.k.a as my older sister Erika Phantomhive, joined in the conversation, Sebastian, Claude, and Riff decided that they would just join in casually as well…not that any of us minded in the least,

I just knew that something was up, and that there was going to be an odd outcome. Something wasn't right, and it wasn't because of the past that we all knew about, but it was something much bigger than that.

Riff's P.O.V.

The one thing I knew was that Sebastian and Claude had left me and ran off to the kitchen. Everyone else noticed, but didn't make a big deal about it though…that was a bit of a shocker. The conversations just continued like normal, and we just didn't take much of a thought to it. Something was brewing though, and it wasn't earl gray tea at all…we all figured that out, yet we just let it be.

Things weren't going to be the same much longer, and judging from the expressions on everyone's faces, that was a true fact…

Sebastian's P.O.V.

Claude ran away from me again…so I had to find him. Turns out, he was taking a quick shower in his bathroom. I couldn't resist walking in, so I thought, _why not?_

The irony of the situation was eating away at me again…and I couldn't do anything about it.

Smiling, I walked in and just sat down on his bed, and waited. Humming a tune to myself, it was excruciating just waiting for Claude, since I _wanted _him right this minute! My thoughts were wandering, and before I knew it, I heard the shower turn off and a faint humming from the said spider butler as he stepped out of the shower.

I sighed. How long was Claude going to test my patience? Did he even know that I was waiting for him? Finally, before the thought occurred to me to break down the bathroom door, Claude was standing there fully dressed, fixing his hair, and putting his glasses on.

I wonder what he would be thinking if he knew that I would _strip_ him down, so that I could take him to bed with me; trust me, if he knew my thoughts of imagining him in a pole dancer's uniform and pole dancing for me, things would get hectic!

"How long have you been sitting on my bed Sebastian?" Claude asked that simple question, and it pulled me violently from my fantasy of him giving me a sensational lap dance.

"Since you got into the shower," I answered and Claude smiled.

Two seconds later, I got my answer to why he was smiling like I was a trapped kitten…Claude Faustus started to _strip_ in _front_ of me like we were in a _strip club_. "Do you like what you see Sebastian?" He asked.

He asked me this, because underneath his butler uniform, he wore a pole dancer's uniform that consisted of a midriff black tank top, and short shorts that looked like a skirt that was blood red. I had to blush…he looked so sexy!

"I like what I'm seeing Claude," I answered, my voice getting husky, and Claude decided to tease me even more…with a strip tease.

"That's good, since we're going to have fun tonight," Claude whispered in my ear as he bit my earlobe, sat on my lap and kissed me…

Claude's P.O.V.

Sebastian shivered as I told him that we were going to have fun, since it was just wonderful to tease him. I knew of his fantasies when he _imagined_ me as _his_ pole dancer, since I watched his "dreams" on the rare occasions when he decided to catch up on some sleep.

After a few more minutes of teasing, I gave him a lap dance. Sebastian was a happy heap of goo after I started to suck on his collar bone following the dance. I'll save the pole dance for another night.

The last two things I had to take off were the shorts and my glasses, but before I could take off either, Sebastian beat me to it; placing my glasses on the table, and pulled the shorts off me in one fluid motion, and threw it onto the floor.

As he started to leave butterfly kisses all over me, I stripped him down quickly enough, but I realized that he was hard as he pushed me back onto the bed and agonizingly made his way down my body, teasing me all the way there to claim his prize.

"Sebastian, stop teasing me," I pleaded as he looked at me, and I saw the lust in his eyes.

"Tell me what you want Claude," he whispered as his hand made its way down to my aching member, but he didn't touch me…I wanted him to take me, and do whatever he wished to me.

"Do whatever you wish with me," I answered as he smiled like he was given an early Birthday and Christmas present.

His hand started to pump me in an agonizingly slow pace, but before I could tell him to speed it up, his mouth was starting to suck me off…it felt so good! "More Sebastian, please!" I begged as I dug my fingers into his hair and thrust into his mouth.

He complied like a hungry kitten wanting milk. His tongue licked up and down my shaft, sending waves of pleasure coursing through me, and before I could warn him, I came in his mouth; he swallowed it all, not spilling any of it, looking at me like he had more in store for me to cause me the utmost pleasure.

"Sebastian, what do you have in mind?" I asked as he smiled a Cheshire cat grin.

"A world of pleasure for my little _erotic_ dancer," he cooed in my ear as he put three fingers in front of me and I sucked them until they were coated well with my saliva.

I was on my hands and knees as he inserted a digit into me and I started to moan like there was no tomorrow. Slowly, he pushed the second one, and that was when I started to feel pain, but pleasure started to override that instantly. Once he got the third one in tears started to make their way to my eyes, and I knew that he noticed.

"It's okay Claude," he whispered reassuring me. Before I could answer, his fingers found that _spot_ inside of me making me scream in pure pleasure!

"Se…Sebastian, _malo amor_," I whispered as he took his fingers out of me.

"_Utque velis, mea saltator_," he replied as I felt him hold my hips, and the tip of his cock against my entrance.

His thrust caused him to be buried inside me to the hilt, and I moaned at the pure contact of it. "Sebastian, move!"

He didn't say anything as he hit my prostate dead on, each time and his hand wandered to my neglected member as he pumped it in time to his thrusts, while I moaned, because pleasure continued to course through my body, and there was no stopping it for either of us.

"Se…Sebastian, I...I'm so close," I whispered, but I knew he heard me, and by that time the pace quickened.

"Same here my beloved, let's come together," he answered.

He hit my prostate one last time, and I came all over his hand, and the silk sheets, while Sebastian spilled his seed into me, and from the feeling of it, that caused me to come a second time.

Sebastian, Riff, and I were going to have a fun talk about all of this tomorrow…

Aurora's P.O.V.

When Sebastian and Claude met us for breakfast the next morning, Sebastian carried Claude downstairs bridal style. Claude was protesting against the treatment, but Sebastian just continued to spoil him…so like Sebastian and Claude.

"How are you doing Claude?" I asked.

"I'm sore," he answered.

"But you liked it," Sebastian reasoned as Claude blushed.

"Shut up feather duster!" He exclaimed.

"Love you too spider," Sebastian whispered in his ear as Claude blushed.

"So, what happened with you Aurora?" Ciel asked as Cassandra and my _other half_, being Ciel…shot Alois a look.

Cain looked pale. "What did you do to my sister!" He exclaimed.

Alois just smiled, sharing a look with the two butlers.

This was going to take a while…


End file.
